


Your guardian angel

by Pharmercy



Series: Your Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU?, Angsty at first, F/F, Fareeha is confused, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Its still in the normal Overwatch universe, Pharmercy, angela is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: Okay, first, sorry to the 7? people who were waiting for chapter 2 and got this. It's the third or fourth version and you're just gonna have to settle with this because it's as good as it gets as of now. It will get better in the future, I promise. Also I will try to get a regular schedule for posting, maybe twice a week, I'll see about that more later. More chapters will of course be added. Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

"It's been fun guys, but I've gotta go." Instantly disapointed groans sound all around her.

"What do you mean you gotta go? Why can't you stay? Atleast for a couple of more drinks!" Many questions coming from the voices of McCree, Lena, Lucio and Hana.

"Guys... It's almost midnight."

"So? It's midnight for us too and we're all staying!" Hana objects.

Fareeha gets up from the table and makes her way towards the door. As she reaches them, she turns arounds and says "But none of you have guard duty. Goodbye." She exits before anyone can say anything.

She normally makes her way towards Gibraltar. She normally puts her Raptora suit on and normally checks up. Normally does her rounds around the base and normally checks out. But somehow, someway something felt different tonight. As if something else was out there, watching her. A comforting voice bouncing from cliff to cliff.

Althrough she had some sorts of stalker before, tonight was different. She felt safe instead of worrying or feeling threatended. It was very strange because she couldn't visually see or even hear anything out of place. Something deep inside her woke up, buried under liters of tears. 

Even tho' all these feeling swelled in her she is still only human. It was very early in the morning, the Sun wasn't even up. She was tired.

Once she was in the comfort of her room and out of the suit she had a choice. Got to sleep or take a shower. _I probably shoud take a shower. But I don't wanna I'm tired... Maybe if I just run some warm water down my body._

If she's gonna take a shower might as well warm up a cup of tea to have it ready when she comes out. She lets the water run and in a couple of seconds puts her hand into the stream to check the temperature. After some adjustments she finally found the sweet spot.

Now inside, she regreted almost not taking a shower. Being inside was very relaxing. The feeling of the small drops massaging her skin, being warm, nice and clean. She didn't use a shampoo, just stood there enjoying the stream of water.

Once she was satisfied she stopped the water, dried herself and put on pidjamas. After her cup of tea she felt sleepy again so she climbed onto the bed. With a click the lights were off and soon she fell into the sweet sweet sleep.

That night she dreamt of Angela. Oh Angela. How she misses Angela. Her touch, her smell, her voice, her eyes. Her.

She dreamt reliving the moment Angela died. She remembered being trapped under the building she just destroyed while watching Angela slowly walk into the enemy line of fire mouthing "Wait for me!" before being blown to smithereens.

She dreamt crying for a week nonstop. She dreamt of all the good times they had. She dreamt meeting Angela face to face.

"Why are you crying, Liebling?" Angela came to the weeping Fareeha and cupped her cheek.

"I miss you so much Angela!" Fareeha sobbed.

I know, sweetheart, I miss you too." Angela spreaded her arms wide open and welcomed Fareeha to a hug. Angela let Fareeha sob and shiver under her embrace for a while. She let out a tear herself. 

"I'm so happy to finally see you again. You look so beautiful." Angela did always look like an angel she was.

"Oh Fareeha..." Angela leaned in and pressed a kiss onto her cheek. Even if it was a only a dream it felt real. Very real.

"Even if this is a dream I'm happy to see you again."

"Liebling..." Angela moved closer to Fareeha's bedside, now whispering directly into her sleeping ear: "This is more than just a dream."

With a sudden rush Fareeha sat straight up with panicked breaths. She looked at the alarm clock. 09:34  
She was supposed to wake up to an alarm much earlier. Seems like someone had turned it off. It doesn't matter anyway. 

What the fuck just happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first, sorry to the 7? people who were waiting for chapter 2 and got this. It's the third or fourth version and you're just gonna have to settle with this because it's as good as it gets as of now. It will get better in the future, I promise. Also I will try to get a regular schedule for posting, maybe twice a week, I'll see about that more later. More chapters will of course be added. Enjoy

Yesterday was Angela's death anniversary. There was a special memorial in the Gibraltar base. The only other person who had those kind of memorials was Ana, but she was now back in Overwatch. 

The whole service was very quiet, par some sobbing, weeping and the speach. The most emotional were Fareeha of course and Hana. It was a suprise for everyone to see Hana cry at all. It was a side of her who nobody saw. When Fareeha asked wher why she cried so hard she told her that Angela was like a mother to her. 

She was kind of the mom in Overwatch. She would take care of everyone and ensured their safety and would always be worried. Ana was there too, but she would be more like a grandma.

Very sad day indeed it was. Fareeha had it worst. She was Angela's girlfriend when she died. She was Angela's. That's the point. She was her's.

 

By some miracle, Fareeha somehow managed to cry herself to sleep. And yet again, her dream was visited by the beautiful and stunning Angela. 

Fareeha was sitting on a bench in the park at night, crying. Angela took a seat next to her and put her arm around Fareeha. 

Fareeha looked to her side and bum there is Angela, holding her tight, looking at her with those blue sad puppy eyes and a welcoming smile. 

She wiped off her tears and smiled, for the first time in the day, even though it was a dream and it was past midnight so nvm. 

"You're here again."

"I'm right beside you."

There was a strange feeling on her left shoulder, causing her to wake up. She heard some kissing noises and felt soft lips on her shoulder.

She rapidly blinked a couple of times to get a focus. She was in her room. There was another person in her bed, right beside her. 

Fareeha turned her head and oh lookie who's there, the person she just dreamt of. With concerned look on her face. 

At first nobody said anything, because Fareeha wasn't sure she was still asleep. Angela stopped kissing her and looked up at her. Fareeha seemed confused and scared. She was frozen. Then Angela spoke. 

"Liebling..."

A loud whimper escaped Fareeha's lips and she quickly sat up on the bed and moved away from her, ovbiously scared. She was awake. And Angela was there. 

"Shhhhhhhhh, come here." Angela took Fareeha's hand and intertwined their fingers and gripped hard. "Fareeha, please don't be scared."

Fareeha listended to her voice and felt the pressure on her hand. She camed down and slowly made her way back into the bed. _Okay, so I'm in the bed with Angela again. Feels nice. I just woke up so I can't be dreaming. That means she is alive even though I basically seen her die. How could she survive that explosion?_

"Angela..." Fareeha was struggling with words. "How??" It was all she could manage.

"I will explain everything." She couldn't possibly know what Angela had been through, so Fareeha just noded and slipped a hand underneath Angela's back and one around her waist and hugged her tightly, enjoying the warmth Angela brought.

She could smell Angela again and see and feel her. _God, she smells so good._ Her hair was tied in her usual ponytail. She intertwined their legs together and hugged Angela even tighter. 

Angela took a deep breath and released. She rested her head on Fareeha's chest. Her heart was beating fast. After a minute of silence, Fareeha could feel a small damp spot on her shirt. _Are those her tears?_ When she reached with her hand to feel it, the hand was snatched away and again, Angela held it firmly.

"I'm so sorry." She _was_ crying. "I'm so sorry for leaving you. I- I... It was my only option." Angela paused to catch her breath and steady her voice. "I promise I will never leave you again!"

Fareeha kissed the top of her head and rested her arms on Angela's back. She needed to be strong for her now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle to get this chapter done was big.  
> Huge thanks to Tom, Tom, Heather and Elizabeth for their helpful tips and pointers!  
> I hope I this isn't offensive to any religion, I don't think it should be but if it is I truly apologize. I'm not gonna push this angel Angela thing too much, from here on out it's kinda gonna be like a daily life in Overwatch thing with a pinch of angelicness. Enjoy

One can not describe how nice it felt to wake up next to Angela again.

Fareeha has slept and woke up all alone for the past year straight. And now her angel is back with her. 

That morning Fareeha woke up happy. It was a naturaly wake up call, no alarm clocks today. It was a day off. She usually didn't take them, she would just keep working like she usually would, whatever the task was. But now, Angela was here and she would gladly take the day off.

The morning sun was out in full force but she didn't mind since the courtains blocked most sunlight. The birds outside were making themselves know and- _Wait, what birds? There is only Gandymede here._

 

Angela was still asleep with her head on Fareeha's chest. That was what Fareeha most enjoyed. The light weight of her head and an arm spread across her hips. She lifted only her head to look down to take a glimpse at the angel.

Some of her hair was now in Fareeha's face a little and they tickled her just a touch, so she softly brushed them away.

She evidently was sleeping without a single worry on her mind. No troubles. Like a baby. How could she not with a pillow comfortable like Fareeha Amari. Fareeha once again smiled to herself and started stroking her hair. She didn't need to get out of bed anytime soon. Angela didn't too. She was very comfortable in her current state.

She just deeply inhaled and exhaled, satisfied with life right now. But that huge breath made her lungs and ribs work and they woke up Angela. 

Her first muscle movement was also a smile in her lips. She turned her head and was face to face with Fareeha. They just laid there, smiling, Fareeha looking directly into those beautiful blue eyes.

Angela scooted up to delives a quick kiss to her lips, and laid her head back down. 

"Good morning, Liebling."

"It is a good morning." _First of many I hope._

"First of many." Angela said and streched.

"What?"

"What."

"You have some explaining to do."

Angela sits up and yawns. "Yes. But first, coffe."

 

Angela takes a seat next to the table and puts Fareeha's cup in front of her slowly so it doesn't spill.

"Thank you."

"Careful, it's hot!"

"Okay. Now, please..." She gestured towards Angela.

Angela takes a sip. "Right. There is no point in lying to you, so I'm gonna be completely honest. Also you may not believe me at first, but you will."

Fareeha tilts her head, confused.

"Alright, how do I begin.. Umm let's see..." Angela sets her cup down and stares at it as she starts speaking. "You remember that prayer you said right before the bed when you were little? The one you started with 'My guardian angel'?"

 _How could she know that? Maybe my mother told her._ "Yes..." She suspiciously comfirms.

"Well actually..." Angela scratches the back of her head as she avoids eye contact, "you've been praying to me all this time." She stops there and rests her hands on the table, still looking at her coffe.

Fareeha pauses to think. _What the fuck. Is she saying she is my guardian angel?_ "Waitwaitwait." She shakes her head with the every wait. "Are you saying-"

"Yes!" She was cut off. Fareeha tilts her head again, confused.

"I can repeat it for you. I know every word by heart." Angela could finally look Fareeha in the eyes. She was dead serious.

"Hmmm... Alright, go for it." _Let's see if she can really do it._ She rests her chin on her hand and awaits for Angela to start.

"My guardian angel. To Whom His love. Commits me here. Ever this day. Be at my side. To light and guard. To rule and guide."

 _That is the prayer but not all words are there._ "Sure that's the prayer but anyone could know-"

Angela again cut her off. "Goodnight my beautiful guardian angel and please keep my dreams away from monsters."

Fareeha dropped the cup she was about to take a sip from and it shattered into little pieces. The coffe was now spilled all over the floor. She was frozen.

"I never told anyone that."

"No you... didn't." Angela waited patiently for everything to click in for Fareeha.

 _She repeated my last part perfectly. No one heard it except me. Only explenation is that she actually did hear me pray._ "You- You're a real angel?"

"Your angel." She simply smiled to her. Fareeha's face was still expressionless. She was at a loss of words.

"Did I upset you?" Angela is trying to mask her concern. Fareeha was snapped out of it. "Nonono, I just... I'm very suprised. I'm happy I mean. Atleast I think I am?" She smiled back at Angela and Angela was clearly reliefed.

The person in front of Fareeha was now suddenly a stranger. _She is a real angel. How does that even work? ...But I'm just a human. Oh no... I don't deserve her._ Althrough this creature did just say she was HER angel, Fareeha was only a human and she felt small. Angela seemed to notice. It's like she can read minds or something. Wait a minute...

"Fareeha, I know what you're thinking and, even though you are a human it doesn't make you any smaller than me. You are just as incredible as I can be. You protect the innocent, put your life on the line and make sure there is justice and peace for everyone and you do so knowing you can day any time and don't hesitate for a second. That makes you just as special as I am and it's your heart that makes you a hero."

Angela showed Fareeha another reassuring simle. It seemed to finally put her at ease. 

"Thank you. Angela." She seemed like she could talk again and had many questions. Angela was ready for them.

"I umm have questions." Fareeha looked down.

"I expected you to."

Fareeha clears her throat and asks the more suspicious one she had. "Is your name really Angela?"

Angela laughs to that. It makes sense Fareeha would be the one to ask that. "I had many names during my lifetime but Angela is the most recent one I had and it's the one I like the most."

Fareeha shifts in her seat. "Aaaand how long was your lifetime?"

"Pretty long." She seemed like she didn't want to reveal her exact age to Fareeha yet. Fareeha respected that.

"Alright. So what is it that you do exactly? Like how do you do things?"

"My job is to look after people. I've been doing it since I know of myself. I watch over and take care of people I'm entrusted to. And about how I do it..." She made a hand gesture. "I can't really explain it. I can do thinks most people can't."

"Like read minds?" Fareeha looked at her as if she caught her doing... something!

"Yeah." She admitted.

This time Fareeha stratched her head as if unsure. "Yeah, could you not do that? I mean it's not like I'm trying to hide anything it's just that I would like to keep my thoughts private. And it's no fun." She crossed her arms and pouted. Angela tought it was cute.

"Alright." She said undestandingly.

Fareeha thought for a second what she want's to ask next. "Why me?"

This one is difficult. "You... why you..." She looked at Fareeha a bit more clearly and saw her answer. "You prayed and I heard you. You grew up to become a beautiful woman and I fell in love with you. I wanted to be with you and I actually had a chance. I had done all my duties, you waited for a long time to prove your loyalty and now I get to spend my life with you." Angela paused and sighed. "If you will have me that is."

"Oh Angela." Fareeha stood up and so did Angela. She walked over and hugged her. "Of course I will."

Angela seemed to be crying again. Fareeha couldn't tell why. "Thank you." She wiped away some tears. "After all this time..." She wiped some more. "I finally found someone! Thank you Fareeha!" Then she realized. Those were tears of joy.

Fareeha ended the hug and made a proposal. "How about we move this over to the couch."

 

Fareeha sat down first at the edge. Angela laid across the whole thing and set her head on Fareeha's lap. She really likes it there. Angela closed her eyes and smiled.

"I have more questions."

"Go for it." So carefree.

"What happened a year ago?"

"I decided I wanted to quit what I was doing and be with you. I had to wait a year and you had to saw me die." She felt no further explenation was required.

Then a worrying thought came to Fareeha. "What about us? If you're, I assume, immortal won't I just grow old and die?

"Sweetheart, you don't need to worry about that if you stay with me. We can be together forever. Unless you want to grow old an die. We can do that too."

"Hmmm. I think I do want that." Angela seemed a little disapointed. "But not anytime soon."

Angela opened her eyes and smiled again. "Anything you want sweetheart."

"What about the others? If you are alive you can't keep it a secret forever."

"If your mother can come back from the dead, so can I. We'll figure something out."

Fareeha took a breath. "Alright. Last question. My girlfriend is an angel. What am I supposed to do?"

Angela yet again opened her eyes and laughed. "Liebling I am no longer an angel. I'm just your Angela." She gave Fareeha a cheesy smile. "So you," she booped her nose and Fareeha laughed "Don't treat me any diffirently than before."  
"Okay maybe slightly diffirent."

"Alright. And thank you." She smiled down at the angel. "Now wat."

"Now I wanna do some normal things. Like watching TV and eating. I'm hungry."

"Okay." Fareeha sat up and headed for the door. "I'll go grab us some food and you see if you can find anything good on TV."

"Thank you." Angela blew her a kiss. Then she finally noticed the broken mug and coffe on the floor. "Shit, I need to clean that up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme teeth-rotting, diabetes-inducing fluff warning!
> 
> DO NOT consume any sugar after reading this chapter!

When Fareeha had returned, the broken mug and the spilled coffee were cleaned. _How nice._ In her hand was a plate with some pancakes that she made in the shared kitchen.

Legend says that Angela still praises them to this day.  


* * *

  
"So, have you figured out which movie you wanted to watch?" Fareeha asked as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Ummmm... of course!" Angela exclaimed. But she hadn't. Hopefully there was something on the TV.

"Why don't you lay down." Angela watched Fareeha and made a hand gesture signaling her to stretch out on the couch.

Fareeha did as she was told but, "Will there be enough room for you?"

A sly smile formed on Angela's lips. She laid on the couch too, right in front of Fareeha, whose back was hard against the couch. She tangled their legs together and covered her belly with one of Fareeha's arms. Her back was flush against Fareeha's chest and Fareeha laughed.

"All comfy in there?" Fareeha teased.

"Oh shut up, you!" Angela responded. She tugged on Fareeha's arm more, seemingly in spite. Fareeha laughed again.

The movie started. It was an old romance movie. Not that Angela cared. She just wanted to be this close to her Fareeha. At some point, Fareeha started petting her hair and gently scratching her scalp. Her other hand made slow circles on her tummy. It was too much, Angela was in pure bliss. She felt so safe and comfortable. She fell asleep.

The movie ended. It was decent. Fareeha hadn't even noticed that Angela had fallen asleep. She tried to move. "Angela."

Nothing.

"Angela?"

Still nothing.

"Angela, wake up." Fareeha said quietly.

Still nothing.

Fareeha giggled. "My angel, Angela." She traced a finger across her cheek.

She tried to get up without waking Angela. She did it very slowly. One glance at the sleeping angel and her heart melted. _Wow..._

Very gently, Fareeha grabbed her under the knees and just below her neck. When she picked her up she giggled.

Angela woke up. She first saw Fareeha smiling down at her. Then she looked around and realized she was being carried. Her arms instinctively wrapped around Fareeha's neck. Fareeha giggled again.

"What...?"

"Oh nothing..." She sighed mockingly. "I'm just carrying an angel." Her huge grin threatened to split her jaw.

Angela felt herself blushing. She tried to cover it somehow but couldn't. Her arms were around Fareeha's neck and she was being carried so she couldn't escape anywhere.

Fareeha thought it was adorable. Angela had nowhere to look but at Fareeha's eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Angela blushed even more. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Fareeha laughed yet again.

"Stop. Put me down. I demand you put me down!"

Fareeha kept laughing.

"Aren't you tired or something?"

"No, it's just... my blanket was too comfortable."

Now it was Fareeha's turn to blush. They were both silent for a few moments.

"You gonna put me down or what?" Angela pouted. It was adorable. Fareeha kissed it away.

"No, I wanna carry an angel for a bit longer."

"Fineeeee..." Angela closed her eyes and leaned back.  


* * *

  
"Ni na ni na naaa naaa naaaaa..." Fareeha quitely started.

"No, you're not singing me a lullaby!" Angela demanded again. Fareeha didn't stop.

"You know what, I can sing too." Angela cleared her throat, but Fareeha still didn't stop.

"U zagori na izvoruu rijeKE ČIKOLEEEEEEEE-"

"Okay okay okay I'm sorry I'll stop!" Fareeha almost shouted.

Angela went quiet.

"Put me down." Angela demanded again, but quieter this time. "Please..." She had sad, blue puppy eyes.

Fareeha couldn't resist anymore and put her down.

Angela then instantly hugged Fareeha tightly. "Oh Fareeha, how I missed you..."

Fareeha held her by the back and petted Angela's head. "I missed you too, Angela."

And then there was silence. They both just enjoyed each other's company.

"Others have missed you too." Said Fareeha at some point.  
More silence.

"Later."


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s high noon.” McCree informed them of the time.

The Angela Ziegler was supposed to ‘come back’ to Overwatch today at noon. Fareeha was waiting in front of the gate, she was supposed to be the first to greet Angela and lead her inside, where others would be waiting.

They had it all planned out. Angela would come by the gate at noon, they would look at each other for a few seconds and then they would hug each other, maybe even try to fake a few tears while everyone was watching from the large window from inside.

When they came in, Angela would give them some bullshit story about losing her memory after the explosion which Fareeha was ‘mistaken’ about and how she just got her memory back. Some elaborate tale that she'd spent the last year in some distant village not knowing who she is.

The plan worked out like a charm. Angela came soon after McCree told everyone the time, she was greeted by Fareeha, they hugged it out and they were soon inside the base. As soon as she entered the door, Lena and Hana jumped at her hugging her tightly and saying how much they missed her.

Angela hugged them back and said she missed them too. 

Soon after, more people came and they all happily exchanged pleased greetings, all happy they had their doctor back.

When the situation calmed down, it was her time to explain her disappearance. Most of the agents were in the living quarters, all listening quietly to how severe head traumas and memory loss are pretty frequent after being close to an explosion. They all stopped her when she began to explain the complex brain processes of what happened at the time and just took her word for it, since she was a doctor.

The rest of the day was spent catching up with the others, they were talking about what happened in the past year and she was talking about the ‘adventures’ she had.

Then there was the deal about updating her lab equipment, cheking up on the newest breakthroughs in medicine… normal, human Dr. Ziegler stuff.

Fareeha mostly watched all this go down in amusement, giggling when Angela made up stories and everyone listened in awe. Only she knew who Angela really was.

Her angel.

Literally.

When it was dinner time, Angela announced that she would cook for tonight. With the help of Fareeha and Ana of course.

Nobody complained about it since Angela always cooked the best in Overwatch.

Dinner passed like always, with a huge ammount of food eaten, a healthy amount of talking and a couple of drinks for everybody.

After dinner, some agents decided to hit the hay, some watched a movie in the living quarters and some just stayed at their table, talking for hours. Angela and Fareeha were on one of the couches cuddling, while others were scattered everywhere. 

Lucio, Lena, Hana and McCree were still at their table. Lena was yip-yapping about something as usual until McCree suddenly stopped her.

“Can you shut your mouth for one second… and look at how happy Fareeha is.” He nodded at the direction of the couch where, Angela was sitting on the couch and Fareeha was sitting on her lap. Her full front was pressed against Angela and she was resting on her, almost sleeping. Angela was gently rubbing circles on her back and petting her hair, scratching her scalp. Fareeha’s eyes were closed as Angela was whispering something softly in her ear. She was in pure bliss and had the biggest smile in her life.

“Wow… And to think she was crying her heart out like two days ago…” Hana mumbled and turned back to the table.

Everyone else got back to what they were doing.

“I’m afraid if you stay like that any longer, you’re gonna fall alseep.” Angela spoke softly, placing a kiss on the back of Fareeha’s head.

Fareeha nuzzled closer. “So…?” She whispered sleepily.

“Out of the many the things I can do, physical strength is not one of them and I can’t carry you to bed.” Angela admitted.

Fareeha sighed, got up, picked Angela up, carried and threw her onto the bed, suprising Angela with her strength while she was so tired. Then, she turned the lights off and plopped down next to her. She moved closer, nice and snug next to her angel. “Is this better?”

“Uhhh....”

“Yeah… thanks…” Angela said akwardly, lulling her girlfriend to sleep.

“Mhm…” Fareeha mumbled something, Angela knew she was already half asleep.

“Good night, Fareeha.” Angela kissed her softly and Fareeha mumbled something again before falling asleep.

Usually when Angela would wake up, the Sun would be right in her face like the sassy bastard it was. This morning something was blocking it.

She blinked away the haze and her eyes focused on the picture in front of her. It was Fareeha and she was smiling ear to ear like a little girl.

Angela blushed slightly at the way Fareeha was looking at her. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling too. “What has you smiling like that?” Angela felt like she could melt under those eyes.

Fareeha giggled. “You.” She brushed some stray hair behind Angela’s ear. “You’re too cute and beautiful!”

Angela’s cheeks reddened and she covered herself under the blanket. She laid there quiet, probably pouting. Fareeha giggled again as she saw the msyterious creature move beneath the blankets.

Her eyes tracked Angela until she stopped next to Fareeha’s legs. They both stood still for a couple of seconds before the blankets dipped a little and Fareeha felt soft lips on her knees.

Fareeha didn’t move and gave Angela full access to do whatever she wished. She shuddered as Angela’s soft lips came tantalizingly close to her thigh. “Angela?”

Angela paid her no mind as she continued to tease. Her lips softly kissed the outside of her thigh while her fingers lightly danced on Fareeha’s panties.

Fareeha moved her own hand down but Angela stopped it mid way and popped out of the blankets. A wicked grin appeared on her face and her eyes narrowed as she glared at Fareeha. “Are you going to misbehave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and ratings may change next time, I have no idea xD


End file.
